Problem: In his geometry class, Christopher took 4 quizzes. His scores were 76, 91, 79, and 98. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $76 + 91 + 79 + 98 = 344$ His average score is $344 \div 4 = 86$.